Various fabric reinforced modified bitumen or asphalt products have been used in the past as membranes on residential and commercial roofing. Typically, the modified bitumen is used with suitable polymeric and/or fiber glass reinforcing mats, felts, or scrims to produce a sheet product which is used as the roofing membrane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,381 describes a flame retarded asphalt composition containing thermoplastic elastomer modified bitumen, an inert filler, a halogenated flame retardant, and an inorganic phosphorous compound.
Many other patents are concerned with flame retardant compositions. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,667,425; 3,053,714; 3,224,890; 3,342,614; 3,523,893; 4,022,945; 4,105,566; 4,137,198; 4,157,991; 4,284,682; 4,359,546; 4,368,228; 4,387,175; 4,420,524; 4,425,399; 4,491,617; 4,503,176; 4,512,806; 4,514,326; 4,514,327; 4,637,946; 4,659,381; 4,707,413; 4,719,723; 4,722,953; 4,737,406; 4,741,773; 4,771,090; 4,804,696; 4,812,349; 4,824,709; 4,860,509; 4,906,726; 5,055,135; 5,100,715; and Canadian Patent No. 1,005,202.
It is an object of the present invention to obtain an improved flame retarded modified bitumen coating asphalt compositions.
It is an object of the present invention to obtain an improved flame retarded modified bitumen coating asphalt compositions that are available at less cost to the customer.